


Fanart: DJ Stark-Rogers

by a_taller_tale



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dummy becomes a human kid, and Tony stumbles into fatherhood.<br/>Fanart for "Bedtime Stories and Nightmares" by scifigrl47, part of the "Tales of the Bots" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: DJ Stark-Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories and Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571547) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



[Tumblr.](http://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/94176694022/fanart-dj-stark-rogers-rule-1)


End file.
